gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Klara
Klara (rus. Клара) is a supporting character of ''Girls und Panzer'' who appears in the movie Girls und Panzer der Film, the spin-off manga Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!, the theatrical film Das Finale and in the Drama CD. Profile Klara is a recently transferred student from Pravda Girls High School. According to Nonna, she is from Novosibirsk, an actual city in Russia, She is good at Sensha-dō, as she managed to be part of Katyusha's trusted team in a short length of time. Also, she takes good decisions and predictions regarding the enemies behavior in battle. She is the commander and gunner of her tank, a T-34/85. Appearance Klara is a beautiful girl with upper-back length straight blond hair that has a single strand sticking out on the left side, light blue eyes and she is slightly shorter than Nonna. Personality Like Nonna, Klara is a very calm girl as she never raises her voice or lose her temper, even during unfavorable conditions during Sensha-dō matches. Everything she does is with the same measured grace and calculated resolve. She is more social compared to Nonna in a practical manner, even interacting with students of other schools. She appears to enjoy non-alcoholic vodka, as she holds a bottle in the end of the movie after Ooarai Girls Academy's victory against the All-Stars University Team and according to Nonna, she was drinking it when she mistakenly signed the transfer papers to Pravda. Klara speaks Russian and has an habit to talk with Nonna in this language, which annoys Katyusha. However it is later revealed that she also speaks fluent Japanese, which surprises Katyusha. Family Little is known about Klara's family other than that her father works for a foreign intelligence agency, which she used to gather information about Katyusha, including a photo of her as a baby. Background Klara, along with Katyusha, Nonna, Nina, Alina and some other Pravda students, temporarily transferred to Ooarai Girls Academy in order to join the Ooarai Compound Team against the All-Stars University Team. During the fight against the All-Stars University Team, Klara sacrifices her tank in order to ensure a successful retreat for Katyusha and the others. In the drama CD, Katyusha interrogates her, but as she only speaks in Russian most of the time, Nonna handles the translation; they have a friendly discussion to see who knows more about what makes Katyusha so great and exchanged some secrets. Meanwhile, Nonna translated the reasons for Klara's transference. The given reason is that Klara was watching TV and drinking non-alcoholic vodka when she signed what she thought was a sleep-over consent form, when in reality they were enrollment papers to Pravda that would result in an enormous breach-off contract fee that her family could not afford if she refused to enroll. Trivia *The name Klara '''means "clear, bright, famous". **Klara 'is the form of 'Clara '''in various languages. *Klara cares for Katyusha in a similar, if not the same, way as Nonna. *Klara is a very good singer. *Klara was designed after Jenya Davidyuk who voiced Klara herself. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Females Category:Mononymous Category:Pravda Girls' High School Category:Ribbon Warrior Characters Category:Tank Commanders Category:Gunners Category:TemporaryCategory Category:Katyusha Guard